there back! or hope part 2
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Alex has found Mason and Hunter  what happens when a old ex comes back,so much Dean bashing your warned


a/n: I don't known how to add another chapter so its part two. magor dean bashing your warned. I don't own wowp.

_**HOPE PART TWO!**_

paring:Justin/juliet

Alex/mason

Thea/hunter

alex p.o.v

We waited for something anything to happen,just when I was about to give up,I heard the voice that was so fimiliar.I turned around nearly crashing into someone

"Mason!" I looked over,Thea was in Hunter's arms crying,and ,was messy with her hair as if unable to belive she was young again.I smiled

the hat it had worked!I had Mason again!He was back,no more crying myself to sleep,or insisting i'm way over him,no ,ore nearly screaming when I here a british

accent.

"Um,I think we have a problem." Thea's voice rang out,"wh-what how Mason,Hunter,and Juliet there back whats the problem?" I asked.

"Um..its kinda funny,if you have a really wacky sense of humor." Thea said. "Stop stalling tell me." I begged. She moved behind Hunter slightly.

"Uh,hehe !" "In english please?" I asked. "Dean is coming back because he loves you he told me not to tell I thought he was bluffing."

"you pick on his every chance you get,why would you not tell me!" "First of all I pick on him because he is unclean very unclean,two I keep my promises!" 

"Who's Dean?" Mason asked."You didn't tell him?" Thea asked shocked."No,who tells there boyfriend that?" Thea rasied her hand "I do!"

"Because youv'e had less than 5!" "Umm..still waiting for an expanlation here!" Mason said. "Dean is my ex boyfriend,we broke up a year ago!"

"For you thats like...7 years, she had time, she's over him." Thea said smiling, "But he's not,he's coming back to win her,um..I think the exact words were oh there they are "to win back the heart of Russo' yep,thats Dean."

Mason frowned "Lets work this out later,I think Justin wants to see this," he gestured to without much ado we flashed out

still alex pov

When we first got home,I called Justin down,his eyes nearly broke out of his head! "Juliet,my beloved,has returned to me!"he yelled picking her up and spinning her around."Your young again,wait is this Harper?"

"Justin,what are you talking about?" "Nothing,oh Juliet its you." he pulls her down with a long sweet kiss.I smile,and look at Thea,she had stopped crying and was now sucking face with Hunter.

" Do you still love him?" Mason asked frowning,"Mason,that was one year ago, he can't randomly pop up and expect me to fall in his arms swooning!"

"I-want - you! " each word was replaced with a kiss,on the neck,check,and the face.

"Hey,Mason,buddy what's up?Hunter,now its a party!" Max said bursting in,"Um,Maxie where kinda,in the middle of something,go play with Justin's dolls" Thea replied

"Action figures!" Justin said."No diffrence!" I cut in, "Max,go you came play with them later." I said,"But-" he never got to finish because I pushed him up the metal staries.

I was this close to kissing Mason when a familiar voice "Hey,Russo!" oh man this is very bad!.

thea .

The 'Hey Russo' coment,broke my out of my 'Hunter induced trance' DEAN! oh oh this is bad! Very,very,very just got Mason back,she spent 3 months

of sobbing to no end,I'm not going throught that again!Sides there perfect for each other,I am not about to let this grease monkey ruin it! Even if it means keeping him tied

up in the basement or hitting him with a frying pan or tire iron,doesn't one is cool,maybe both,all good."Dean?"Alex's voice rang out.

Dean walked over to her putting his arm around her smiling,not really seeing the frown on Mason's face.

oh,gosh,you do not get a werewolf jelouse,its like the first rule to dateing a werewolf. I will end bad for all who are involved.

Alex detached his arm from around her waist,"Dean,y-your back,what happened to Ohio?" she asked "Well your dad called me saying you missed someone." I mad a mental note to kill Alex's dad.

"So here I am!" "Here you are," Alex said sadly.I noted the discomfort on Mason's face,"Should we go?" I asked "No!" Alex screamed just as Dean said "Yes!"

"Russo,are you ok?How about a kiss?" he asked her,gosh can I slap him?Hunter put a hand on Mason's shoulder, calming him frowned,we both agreed Dean was bad.

"Dean,Alex has to tell you something!" I nearly screamed "Thea!" "What,Russo?" he asked "I can't kiss you!" I said,"Are you mad I left,look, I am sorry," "No,Dean I'm with Mason."

He looked shocked "Russo,I don't give up easily,you will be mine!" he shot a look at Mason amd left leaving me afraid. I looked at Alex she was hugging Mason her head buried deep in his chest.

This wasn't a game anymore I was going to kill him,he threatend Alex,my best only thing keeping me from running an killing him was the fact that Hunter had his arms around my waist,we all knew that wasn't a acciedent.

I look over the doors leading to outside,frowning,I knew I hated Dean for a reason,okay I didn't but,like whatever.

"What are we going to do?"Alex asked looking at Mason carfully,"Skip the county" Thea suggested."Were not joking" Justin said

"I wasn't joking." I say I mean we could skip town,"No,did you see tyhe glint in his eyes,he wants somethin,I wish I knew what it was." Justin ponders

"Are kidding me,he wants Alex!" I say loudly."Lets fallow him!" I yell happy,"This isn't a 'scooby-do mystery,its real!"Justin yells madly.

"Calm down," I yell."No,you calm down!" He yells."Justin,whats up!" Juliet asked carfully."Its just this isn't supposed to happen,all of us were supposed to live happily ever after."

"Aw,thats so sweet!"Juliet gushes happily,while Alex tries not to vomit.I whisper to Alex "Cover for me!" before running out of the shop,I rush past people,spmetimes

bummping into a few,causing a swear or two none of wich I hear there is only one thing on my mind : Dean,the boy who was Alex's first love,who hurt her,who I hated

I would make him pay,because I'm not someone you want to have as an enemy,because I will lie,cheat,still,come ect. to get what I want and right now,I wanted Alex to be

happy and I always play rough,always Dean,I wish you good luck,And hope you break your neck,but whatever right?

After,a long run I meet Dean,he's talking to strange man,yeah people do weird things in new york,but this was creepy.

Thea p.o.v

I stay still,trying not to breath,listening,the words were almost a whisper as a werewolf I heard them loud and clear,I almost wish I didn't-almost.

"Y-y-you love this girl correct?" the old man asked he is hidden in a old fashind robe,putting my phone on silent,I take a video for evidence.

"Love I don't know about,love,but I want her,!"Dean laughs voice full of amusment,good I want to kill him slowly,with a pillow,or something.

"Then,it will not be permant,this girl is she a magic?" he asked oh my! I swallow my mouth dry.I hold my phone still,makeing sure it gets every word.

"Her,magic?not a chance!" he laughs,oh,how will flash in and kick his sorry little,butt, yes i was going to say another word,but Alex is trying to get me to break it.

"Are you sure,it will,not work if she's magic." he warned,I noticed he was wearing gloves,no finger prints,it had to be illegal,something he didn't want traced back to him!

But,what could it be?,"That will be 345,000 cubics." he walks away,I fallow him a few feet away at a time,we go all they way to his appartment,when I thought to make my prsence know.

BACK AT THE SUB SHOP

"Where's Thea?" Hunter askes "You had her!"Mason yells,"She went to the market!" Alex blurts out,"?"" To see if they have any good chesse?" she lies

"Ok,so what do we do now?" "Let's go watch a movie!" Alex suggested,"Wich one did you have in mind?" Mason askes, "Lets go look,I think 'car crash every 5 minutes is playing!"

They walk over to the movie theater Alex can't help rememder what Dean said 'You will be mine' what did he mean by that? Then they sat down ready to wach,when,Alex's

phone beeped,the words 'new vido messege' flashed on the screen she tapped it and a video of dean and a man talking at the end of the covestation Thea's face came on

the screen,"Alex,come to Dean's apartment,you'll get a suprize oh,an call the cops in advance wizard kind because then all have to explain magic love potions why i'm

breakin into Dean's appartment,to many problems I guess would be the main point,just get over here!" Alex smiled "she didn't find any chesse!" she tried, Both boys rolled there eyes before Alex flased them out.

Thea p.o.v

I walked over Dean had left the room to shower,I had been hidding in a closet for 15 minutes,kinda sucked cuz I was claustrophobic.

I grabbed a piece of papper and some lipstick and wrote : Dean,

hand over the bottle and none of us get hurt and by us I mean you

Alex's gardian angle

I tapped it to a mirror and ran into the closet now matter how scared I was,breaking into someones apparment,I had broken the rules before but,this was illeal! I could get into real trouble.

For Alex, I thought, your best running of water stopped,a door opened there stood dean clad in his reglur white shirt jacket with name-tag and jeans.

What did she see in him?I shook my head stay ,walked over to the mirror reading my note hastily scribbled in dark brown lipstick.

gosh,if he hurt Alex I would maul that little grease monkey to the little pothole he came from!

"What-the!" appeantly he read the note took him long enough,Just as I was about to jump out and knock him out with my purse,it has a tire iron in it ok?

Alex herself ran in,Dean took this as his cue,"Wow Russo,you really can't stay away from me!" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I jummped out he looked shocked "How did you get in here!" he yelled "I have been trailing you since you left the Sub Sation!"

Dean put his hand on Alex shoulders lightly talking softly,"Russo,Alex please just one drink?" He sent her a sweet smile. 

I shook my head franticly "No Alex!" I yelled,"Who do you trust ?" he whispered into her "The man you love,or a jelouse friend who will never have what we do."

he caoxed pulling her in,"Loved Alex lovED its past what about Mason he loves you!" I screamed Dean, shot me a nasty grin.

no,I refused to belive this Alex loves Mason,not Dean,she faking I thought.I tried to move,my feet were stuck glueing me to this very was Alex and I trusted her.

Alex p.o.v

I stared was he serious? I was with Mason,I love Mason,when Thea was screaming her face showed her feelings,hurt,saddenes,worry.

He just asked me who I trust,The answer was,and will always be the same Thea,and Harper those two the only ones how knew the real me and stayed

"Thea,I'm sorry but," I trailed off, Dean had a self-saddestfied look on his face what had I seen in him.I looked at Thea I expected her to be screaming,yelling.

She nodded her head "Alex,well always be friends,if you love this,freak-of-nature-graese-monkey-evil-little-piece-of-filith,well,don't invite to the wedding."she joked

man,i'm a good liar,how could,she belive I was in love with that?

I walked arcoss,the room to her she whispered "your an awsome actress!"I smiled she belived me,she trusted me,just like Harper did,I had awsome friends.

Dean,put his arms around me and leaned I pushed him back screaming,Just then a voice intterupted saying "Touch her and die!" I looke over,the wizard

police,,Harper,Juliet,Max,and Justin all stood there " there is evedence against you in many cases he survad the room,this just proves it.

So,there it went Dean got 2 years of jail wizard jail and his memory gone!

we pulle up to the Sub Station,ready to tell my 'rents the good news when,"Alex," Justin says handing me a note

hello Alex,

I have your parnts come find them,if you can! same place,

you-know-who

After each one of us had read the note,Max said "voldemort,has are parnets?" "No,Max not voldemort," Thea mutters

"Then,who?" Max asked

"Stevie" Alex whispers


End file.
